


Kiss it Better

by FBGM



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Michael is So Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FBGM/pseuds/FBGM
Summary: Jeremy finds an interesting scar on Michael's hand.(I just wanted to write something soft and mushy)





	Kiss it Better

Jeremy’s pencil had been tapping against his binder for the past ten minutes. He was currently in Michael’s basement. The two boys were sitting on the floor, notebooks and laptops spread out in front of them, working on homework.

“Jer.” Michael said without looking up. “Stop tapping.”

“Sorry. Helps me think.” Jeremy mumbled. Michael leaned against him, so their shoulders were touching.

“I know, sorry. Just. Quieter?” He requested. Jeremy nodded and moved his pencil to the carpeted floor instead. Michael hummed in thanks.

Eventually it seemed the tapping wasn’t enough to occupy Jeremy’s mind and Michael noticed the slight pull on the string of his hoodie as Jeremy wound it around his finger. Michael reached up absently and pulled Jeremy’s hand away from the string. He didn’t really notice that Jeremy didn’t let go of his hand. He flipped it over and traced the lines of Michael’s palm with his finger tip. Michael’s fingers twitched at the light touch. He didn’t look up from the passage he was reading, not really paying much attention to Jeremy’s movements.

Jeremy flipped his hand over and Michael vaguely registered Jeremy’s hand stiffening.

“Michael?”

“Hmm.” Michael still didn’t look up.

“What’s this?” Jeremy tapped his finger on Michael’s knuckles.

Michael glanced over to see what Jeremy was talking about. He was brushing his fingers across a smattering of white scars on Michael’s knuckles. Michael set his pencil down.

“Oh. Nothing. It’s old.” He dropped his eyes back to his book.

“Liar. This was not here before.”

“Oh, what you memorized what my hands look like?” Michael teasingly accused.

Jeremy’s face went pink, but he persisted.

“Michael. This wasn’t here before.”

“Alright.” Michael sighed, very aware of the fact that Jeremy was still holding his hand and stroking it very lightly. “I cut my hand because I uh, punched a mirror.” Jeremy frowned. Michael really didn’t want to bring up old wounds, literally. But he figured he had no other choice. “At uh, Jake’s house.”

Jeremy frowned and then Michael saw the realization dawn on his face. He opened his mouth, but Michael stopped him.

“Don’t do it.”

“Do what?”

“Apologize.”

“I wasn’t going to.” Jeremy lied.

“Yes you were. I didn’t want to bring it up because I knew you’d get all sad and look at me like that!” Michael pointed to Jeremy’s big sad eyes with his free hand.

“I’m not looking at you like anything.” Jeremy pouted.

“Yeah you are. Now stop it. It’s fine. I’m all better. It doesn’t even hurt.” Michael pulled his hand away and picked his book back up.

Jeremy tugged at his hand once more after a few seconds. Michael sighed and released his hold on the book, so Jeremy could resume tracing the lines on his palm. He flipped Michael’s hand over and once again he was trailing his fingers along the collection of scars. Michael’s head snapped up when he felt Jeremy’s lips press softly to the back of his hand. Jeremy lifted his head and met Michael’s eyes.

“Better?”

Michael’s lungs were not working properly so he just nodded. Jeremy’s mouth quirked up slightly.

“Been a while huh?”

They must have been six or seven the first time. Fighting with stick swords in Jeremy’s backyard. Michael swung too hard and grazed Jeremy’s arm, causing Jeremy to shout in pain and drop his stick. Michael’s eyes went wide, horrified.

“I hurt you!” He shouted, dropping his own stick.

“No!” Jeremy shook his head, more concerned about the look on Michael’s face than his injury. “No. I’m okay look! I’m not even bleeding.” He showed Michael his arm. Michael still looked ready to cry.

“I didn’t mean to!” He stared at the red mark. “I’m sorry Jeremy!” He wailed.

“I’m okay Michael!” Jeremy looked around, panicked. He rubbed his arm, some of the redness fading already. “It’s all better.”

Michael looked up suddenly and set his face. He grabbed Jeremy’s arm and pressed his lips to it quickly.

“Better?” Michael asked seriously.

“Better.” Jeremy nodded. Then they both broke out into giggles and picked up their sword sticks once more.

From then on it became a ritual. Every time one of them accidentally hurt the other, they would kiss it better.

Jeremy kissed Michael’s finger after accidentally stepping on it during a victory dance after winning a video game.

Michael kissed Jeremy’s bicep after fake punching him a little too hard.

Jeremy pressed a kiss to Michael’s cheek, just below his eye after a play wrestling match had gotten out of hand. Michael’s face felt tingly and he thought about it for hours afterward.

Michael kissed Jeremy’s nose after hitting him in the face with a football in PE (that one needed some ice too).

The tradition stopped abruptly after once instance in middle school. Michael was waving his arms wildly as he talked about a movie he had watched the other day. He misjudged Jeremy’s distance from him, swung his arm, and karate chopped Jeremy’s neck, hard. Jeremy coughed and sputtered for a moment before regaining the ability to breathe.

“Dude, I’m so sorry.” Michael put his hand on Jeremy’s shoulder. He leaned in without a second thought and pressed his lips to Jeremy’s neck. It was only after he pulled away that they realized how different it felt. They weren’t little kids anymore. They were hormone filled 13-year-olds and Michael had just kissed Jeremy’s neck. Jeremy’s face was bright red, and Michael knew he must have looked similar. They didn’t talk about it and the kisses stopped coming after that.

Michael was still looking at Jeremy who had turned back to his own notes. His heart was pounding, and he could still feel the lingering warmth from where Jeremy’s lips had been. He wanted to do something stupid.

“Jeremy.” His voice came out as almost a whisper.

Jeremy looked up and raised his eyebrows in question.

“I think you also bruised my shoulder when you stormed out of the bathroom. You know… that night.”

He watched Jeremy’s eyes drift toward his shoulder and then back up to Michael’s face. He shifted toward Michael, giving him time to explain if he didn’t mean what Jeremy thought he did. Michael didn’t move. Jeremy reached out and gently pushed Michael’s hoodie to the side. He looked up at Michael again for confirmation. Michael nodded. Jeremy leaned forward and brushed his lips across Michael’s shoulder. Michael’s breath hitched, he felt a shiver run down his spine. Jeremy sat back.

“Anywhere else?” His face was solemn, all the teasing from before had left it.

“My forehead hurt from you know, frowning all the time.” It sounded stupid and Michael knew in any other moment they would have both laughed. But something had shifted in the atmosphere and it made everything seem very serious. 

Jeremy leaned forward again, this time kissing Michael’s forehead softly. Michael let his eyes flutter shut briefly.

“Anywhere else?” Jeremy didn’t move as far back this time.

“I cried a lot.” Michael mumbled. That wasn’t even an injury. He was grasping at straws. He just wanted to say anything to have Jeremy’s lips on him again. Jeremy pressed a kiss under each of Michael’s eyes.

“Is that it?” Jeremy moved back even less.

Michael shook his head, not entirely trusting his voice. His brain was going a million miles an hour scrambling to come up with any excuse for Jeremy to kiss him for real.

Luckily, Jeremy didn’t ask for anymore explanations.

“Here?” He asked, ghosting his lips across Michael’s cheek. Michael shook his head slightly. Jeremy hummed and moved to the other cheek. “Here?”

“No.” Michael rasped.

“It must be here then.” He pressed a kiss to Michael’s jaw without waiting for a response.

“No.” Michael thought he was going to pass out with how fast his heart was beating.

Jeremy scooted forward a tiny bit more and positioned himself directly in front of Michael.

He touched the tip of his finger to Michael’s lips.

“Here?”

Michael nodded. Jeremy leaned in and pressed his lips to Michael’s. They were gone as quickly as they came, and Jeremy was smiling slightly.

“Better?”

“Not quite.” Michael leaned forward. Jeremy stopped him.

“Use your words Michael.” Since when had Jeremy gotten this cocky?

“Kiss me.” Michael said in a wave of confidence, leaning closer. Jeremy’s eyes widened at Michael’s sudden intensity, but he still smiled.

“I’m pretty sure I already did.”

Michael grabbed the collar of Jeremy’s shirt and pulled him so close their foreheads were touching.

“Kiss me.” His voice was low. “For real.”

Jeremy gave up his act and indulged Michael, kissing him much firmer than the first time. Michael pulled at his hips and Jeremy immediately climbed into his lap, removing any remaining space between them. Jeremy’s hands wound into Michael’s hair and tugged lightly. Michael suppressed a moan. _Wow, _he thought,_ didn’t know I was into that. _He kept that information in the back of his mind and focused on not falling over. Their position wasn’t exactly comfortable. Michael’s legs were half crossed, and he had turned towards Jeremy, so his back was no longer being supported by the couch. He was using the abs he didn’t know he had to keep them upright and he knew his legs would fall asleep soon. But he had Jeremy in his lap, kissing him, so he really couldn’t have cared less.

Jeremy pulled away first, his face flushed and grinning.

“Wow. You’re really committed to making me feel better.” Michael tried to joke but he was still breathing heavily, and his arms were still tight around Jeremy’s waist.

“Of course.” Jeremy breathed. “What are friends for?”

“I don’t think this.” Michael laughed.

“Well what can I say?” Jeremy smirked. “You’re my favewite pewson.”

“Ew get off.” Michael shoved him backward onto the floor.

Jeremy giggled and settled back into his spot next to Michael. There was silence for a few minutes. Michael pretended to read. Pretended his brain was able to focus on anything that wasn’t kissing Jeremy.

“So,” Jeremy was fiddling with the bottom of his shirt. “That was the first healing procedure. But you may need to come back for more…” His face was bright red, and he wasn’t looking at Michael, but Michael was grinning at the message he was trying to get across. “You know, if you feel like you need to.”

“Oh, I definitely think I’ll need more.”

“In that case maybe we can set up a treatment plan to-”

“You’re ridiculous.” Michael snorted. Jeremy looked up, the fear was plain in his eyes.

“I mean we don’t have to I just thought-” He rambled but Michael shut him up by kissing him quickly on the cheek.

“I’m not laughing at that. I’m laughing at your dumb hospital metaphor.” He clarified.

“Oh.” Jeremy was still red, but his smile returned.

“Will you go out with me?”

“I was gonna ask that.” Jeremy pouted.

“No. You were gonna ask if I had insurance.”

Jeremy crossed his arms at Michael’s laughter.

“Well now I’m not sure if I _do_ want to go out with you.” He grumbled.

Michael scooted toward him. Jeremy held his gaze, refusing to give up. Michael inched closer and pushed Jeremy softly to the floor, hovering over him.

“What about now?”

Jeremy shook his head.

“Mmmm.” Michael hummed and kissed his cheek. “Now?”

“No.”

“Now?” He kissed Jeremy’s jaw.

“Nope.” Jeremy continued to fake pout, trying very hard to keep his smile hidden.

“Now?” He dropped his head and kissed Jeremy’s neck, slower than the other two, lingering for a second. He heard Jeremy gasp slightly. Michael grinned. “Mmm. I’m not hearing a protest.” He resumed kissing Jeremy’s neck.

“No.”

He pulled away and Jeremy whined. Michael made a mental note to think about that later. He sat up, fully straddling Jeremy who was still flat against the floor.

“No, you still don’t want to date me? Or no you’re not protesting?”

“Whichever one makes you do that again.” Jeremy tried to pull him back down, but Michael was given an opportunity to be difficult and he was taking it.

“Sorry.” He shook his head. “You’re not getting anything more out of me unless we are in a committed relationship mister.” Despite his claim, he made no move to get off of Jeremy.

Jeremy whined and tugged at Michael’s hoodie.

“Use your words.” Michael teased, mocking Jeremy from earlier.

“Okay!” Jeremy threw his hands up giggling. “Yes. I want to go out with you.”

Michael’s sarcastic demeanor dropped, and he looked down at Jeremy.

“Really?”

“Yes.” Jeremy matched his serious nature instantly. Michael grinned.

“Well in that case.” He leaned down and kissed Jeremy softly. Jeremy reciprocated for a second before pushing Michael back.

“I didn’t mean there.” He breathed, extending his neck slightly.

“Oh.” Michael smirked. “Didn’t know you were so into that Jer.” He complied, moving down to kiss Jeremy’s neck once more. Jeremy made a series of pleased noises that spurred Michael on. Not to mention, Michael must not have been as subtle as he thought earlier because Jeremy was pulling lightly on his hair. He focused on one particular spot that made Jeremy make a sound in the back of his throat.

The door to the basement swung open and Michael secret agent rolled off of Jeremy before sitting up quickly.

“Hey mom.” He tried to look normal and regulate his breathing.

Jeremy had opted to stay on the floor which Michael thought was probably a good idea considering Jeremy’s hair, and how red his face was, and how heavily he was breathing.

“Hey sweetie. Is Jeremy here?”

“Yes.” Jeremy took a breath and smoothed his hair before sitting up and waving weakly to Michael’s mom, desperately trying not to look like he’d just been making out with her son. “Hey Mrs. Mell.”

Mrs. Mell’s eyes widened and then so did her smile.

“Hi Jeremy. Okay well I’ll be making dinner, so I won’t be down to get you until it’s ready. So, you’ll have about an hour of privacy.” She winked and closed the door leaving the two boys sputtering.

“How did she know?” Jeremy sputtered. Michael’s eyes widened when Jeremy turned toward him.

“Oops.” He whispered.

“Oops what?” Jeremy demanded.

Michael touched the tip of his finger to a reddish purplish mark on Jeremy’s neck.

“I guess I got a little carried away.” He laughed.

Jeremy’s face flushed, and he dropped his head into Michael’s chest.

“Great now everyone will know the second they see us.”

“Is that bad?” Michael’s heart sunk. Jeremy sat up quickly.

“No!” He shook his head and took Michael’s hand, tracing the lines in his palm again. “That’s not what I meant. I just meant I would have liked for us to be able to tell them with our mouths.”

“Well in a way…” Michael laughed when Jeremy punched him. “You can put some makeup on it.” He reassured and pulled Jeremy back into his chest.

“I guess.” He rubbed his fingers absently over the hickey. Michael dipped his head down and pressed a feather light kiss over the mark.

“Better?”

Jeremy grinned at him.

“Better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
Follow/talk to me on tumblr @ michaelmellonn


End file.
